Need You Now
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Hingga di satu titik, ia menyadari satu hal. Hidupnya penuh dengan drama, tapi ada satu masa di mana ia bisa bebas menjadi orang lain tanpa kamera harus selalu tersorot kepadanya. Masa-masa singkatnya bersama Eva /Cheva/


_I said I wouldn't call  
>But I'm a little drunk<br>And I need you now_

-Lady Antebellum-

* * *

><p><strong>Need You Now<strong>

by Sapphire | Gossip Girl © CW

_There_ _is only_ _so much pain a man can take_

**.cheva/dair.**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Sudah terlalu banyak drama dalam hidup seorang Chuck Bass.<p>

Ayahnya membencinya, ibunya mengkhianatinya, pamannya musuh terbesarnya. Dan satu-satunya orang yang paling ia cintai kini meninggalkannya untuk pemuda lain. Kurang drama apa?

Hingga di satu titik, ia menyadari satu hal. Hidupnya penuh dengan drama, tapi ada satu masa di mana ia bisa bebas menjadi orang lain tanpa kamera harus selalu tersorot kepadanya. Masa itu, masa-masa singkatnya bersama Eva.

Eva.

Menyebut nama itu membuat lidah kelu. Kembali mengingat wajahnya, mengingat tiap sentuhannya, mengingat tiap kebaikan yang ada pada dirinya. Chuck tersenyum—ia rindu. Rindu dengan sosok malaikat dari gadis pirang itu. Senyuman sedih segera muncul ketika mengingat betapa kejamnya ia pernah meragukan ketulusan Eva—melepas Eva begitu saja dari hidupnya.

Tapi bukankah itu yang terbaik?

Eva tidak seharusnya berada di dunianya. Berada di tempat di mana menghancurkan hidup seseorang dan menusuk dari belakang adalah makanan sehari-hari. Eva tida bisa—ini bukan tempatnya. Dunianya dan dunia Eva berbeda. Eva terlalu baik—terlalu baik untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Pernah Chuck berpikir, apakah yang membuatnya tertarik pada Eva pada awalnya adalah karena sosok itu sendiri, atau ide dari sosok itu?

Eva adalah segala hal yang berlawanan dari dirinya. Eva begitu baik. Ia kejam. Eva sangat tulus. Ia penuh perhitungan. Eva menggunakan tangannya untuk menolong seseorang. Ia menggunakannya untuk menghancurkan. Eva memancarkan sinar yang terang. Ia selamanya berada dalam kegelapan.

Menegak kembali satu gelas penuh vodka. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang—tapi ia menolak untuk menyerahkan kesadarannya. Ia masih membutuhkan kerja otaknya yang maksimal untuk mengingat-ingat Eva malam ini.

Kebaikan yang pernah Eva berikan padanya sudah lenyap tak berbekas seiring kepergian gadis itu. Ada di mana ia sekarang? Chuck bahkan tidak tahu. Pemuda Bass ini berhutang segalanya pada Eva. Eva lah yang dengan telaten mengurusnya ketika ia tertembak di Praha. Eva lah yang menemaninya melewati masa-masa terberat, ketika orang lain tidak ada untuknya.

Seperti sekarang.

Ia tidak punya apa-apa sekarang.

Blair pergi meninggalkannya—lebih memilih Dan Humphrey. Menyakitkan bukan main mengetahui kenyataan itu pada awalnya. Tapi terima kasih untuk alkohol yang membuat Chuck tidak merasa apa-apa malam ini. Ia sudah muak dengan drama. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah kehidupan normal dan bahagia seperti yang pernah ia alami saat bersama Eva.

Eva.

Chuck tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Meraih ponselnya, menekan beberapa angka—dan akhirnya telepon tersambung. "Temukan gadis itu—Eva."

.

* * *

><p><em>I don't ask you to understand me, I just want you to be there<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dunia nyata tidak seindah dongeng—dan tidak ada dongeng di dunia nyata.

Ia pernah merasakan hidup bagai di negeri dongeng. Menyelematkan nyawa seseorang yang ternyata seorang Pangeran dari Upper East Side. Sempat merasakan nyamannya gaun-gaun Chanel dan diperlakukan layaknya seorang Putri. Tapi itu hanya sesaat—sebelum kemudian ditampar oleh kenyataan untuk kembali ke tempat di mana ia seharusnya berada.

Ia tidak seharusnya berada di sisi Chuck Bass. Dunia mereka berbeda.

Eva pernah mencintai Chuck. Tidak, yang ia cintai adalah Henry—bukan Chuk Bass. Bukan pemuda tampan kaya raya dari New York, melainkan pemuda baik hati yang selalu jujur padanya. Ia rindu dengan sosok itu. Tapi yang paling menyedihkan adalah; ia rindu pada sosok yang tidak pernah ada.

Henry tidak akan pernah kembali. Pangerannya sudah tidak ada lagi.

Chuck jelas adalah Pangeran, tapi ia sudah memiliki Putrinya sendiri. Dan gadis itu bukan Eva.

Eva menghela nafas, lalu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Mencuci gelas-gelas kotor di salah satu kedai di Paris. Ya, ia kembali lagi ke kota ini. Menyewa apartemen yang sama dengan tempat ia dan Chuck dulu pernah tinggal. Mencoba menghapus bayang-bayang pemuda itu dari hidupnya.

Tentu ia sudah berkencan dengan pemuda lain setelah lepas dari Chuck. Tapi tidak pernah lebih dari dua atau tiga kali kencan, tidak ada yang berakhir menjadi hubungan yang serius. Di Paris, berkencan dengan banyak orang bukan masalah besar.

Dan mungkin—karena ia masih tidak bisa benar-benar melupakan Chuck.

KLING

Bunyi pintu bar yang terbuka. Eva tersentak, tersadar dari lamunannya. Sudah waktunya tutup, siapa yang datang? Ia harap bukan pelanggan, karena jujur saja—ia sudah cukup lelah bekerja seharian ini. Mengelap tangannya dengan kain bersih, lalu berjalan menghampiri pintu masuk kedai.

Ia membeku sesaat ketika melihat siapa sosok yang datang.

"Henry..."

Tapi bukankah ia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa sosok itu sudah tidak akan pernah kembali lagi?

Eva menggigit bibir, lalu berujar cepat. "Chuck, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Chuck Bass, lepas dari jas dan dasi yang biasa ia kenakan. Kali ini datang dengan pakaian yang...sangat Henry—pakaian orang biasa. Pakaian orang miskin. Tapi bagaimanapun ia tetap terlihat tampan, Eva mengakui hal itu diam-diam.

"Kau boleh tetap memanggilku 'Henry' jika kau mau." Lirihnya, memasang senyum tulus ketika beradu pandang dengan Eva.

Chuck berhasil melacak Eva—tentu saja itu bukan hal sulit untuknya. Pencariannya memakan waktu sekitar seminggu, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan di mana Eva berada. Sedikit tidak terima ketika tahu Eva bekerja di kedai kumuh. Ia pandangi lagi gadis itu. Tetap sama. Cantik, dengan caranya sendiri. Tetap indah, walau tubuh kotor penuh peluh. Tetap memancarkan sinar.

Eva menggeleng, menunduk. "Tapi kau adalah Chuck Bass."

"Dan juga Henry." Chuck menyambung dengan cepat.

"Henry sudah tidak ada."

"Ada, di sudut terdalam hatiku sosok itu masih tetap ada." Chuck bersikeras, meraih jemari Eva yang bebas. "Mau bantu mencarinya?"

Eva menatap kelereng cokelat itu, kembali terjebak di dalamnya. Ia pernah jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini. Ia bisa dengan mudah kembali jatuh cinta lagi. Eva melepaskan jemarinya dari genggaman Chuck. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di sini?"

Ada sinar terluka terpancar di wajah Chuck begitu mendapat penolakan dari Eva. Tapi apa lagi yang ia harapkan? Ia lah yang menghancurkan hubungan mereka sebelumnya. Melukai Eva.

"Aku datang untuk menemuimu."

"Untuk apa menemuiku?" Eva mau tak mau kembali menatap mata itu. "Kau tidak seharusnya di sini, Chuck."

Chuck hendak membuka mulut, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu—tapi lalu menutupnya lagi. Jawaban apa yang sebaiknya ia berikan pada Eva? Berkata jujur tentang segalanya—bahwa ia mencari gadis itu lagi setelah seluruh hidupnya terasa tidak bermakna paska Blair meninggalkannya. Apakah jawaban itu akan menyakiti Eva?

Ya. Dan Chuck sudah bersumpah tidak akan pernah membuat gadis itu merasakan sakit lagi atas perbuatannya.

"Aku..."

Eva menunggu, memandang dalam-dalam manik cokelat tua itu. Setelah beberapa saat, ia sadar bahwa kalimat itu tidak akan berlanjut. Tak ada satupun kata lagi yang keluar sebagai tambahan, hanya pandangan sedih dari seorang Chuck Bass yang tertuju padanya. Seandainya ia bisa mengerti hanya dengan melihat pandangan mata itu—tapi sayangnya tidak.

Yang Eva tahu, pemuda itu kini tengah terluka.

Maka selanjutnya Eva mengulurkan kedua tangannya, meraih tubuh Chuck untuk ia bawa ke dalam dekapannya. Chuck tidak bereaksi apa-apa, hanya terkejut sedikit di awal. Tapi lalu tetap hening yang ada, pemuda itu tetap bungkam dalam pelukan Eva.

Menikmati aura kebaikan yang terpancar kuat di diri gadis itu. Kebaikan. Sesuatu yang jarang ia dapatkan dari dunianya selama ini.

"Apa yang terjadi, Chuck? Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku." Bisik Eva tepat di telinga pemuda itu.

Chuck merasa darah mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya ketika merasakan bisikan Eva terasa begitu hangat terdengar di telinganya. Semakin mempererat pelukannya, lalu akhirnya membuka mulut juga. "Aku kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berarti bagiku, hingga rasanya bunuh diri jauh lebih baik ketimbang harus menjalani hidup tanpa dirinya ada di sampingku."

Eva berjengit. Sesuatu yang paling berarti untuk Chuck? "Blair?"

Chuck tersenyum sedih. Bahkan Eva tahu. Ia lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan gadis itu, ingin berbicara dengan berpandangan langsung dengan Eva. Memutuskan untuk jujur dan berterus terang—toh ia tahu bahwa Eva tidak akan menghakimi dirinya. "Blair meninggalkanku, ia lebih memilih pemuda lain. Melihatnya bersama orang lain yang lebih bisa membuatnya bahagia—entah kenapa seakan seluruh hidupku sudah tidak terasa memiliki arti lagi."

Melihat sorot sedih yang terpancar begitu kuat di wajah Chuck mau tak mau membuat Eva merasa iba juga. Ia menyentuh pipi pemuda itu, menunjukkan simpati. "Jangan berkata begitu, hidupmu pantas untuk kau perjuangkan dengan atau tanpa Blair di sisimu."

Chuck menggeleng, meraih jemari Eva yang masih menempel di pipinya—lalu menggenggamnya. "Kau tidak mengerti. Blair—Blair adalah segalanya untukku, satu-satunya hal yang nyata bagiku selama ini. Hanya dia yang bisa mengerti, hanya dia yang paham." Chuck berucap getir. "Tapi lalu ia meninggalkanku untuk pemuda lain—pemuda lain yang lebih bisa membuatnya tertawa bahagia. Sesutu yang tidak bisa kulakukan. Aku—aku tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia." Lirihnya. "Aku merasa lebih baik mati saja..."

Eva menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak, Chuck, hidupmu adalah sesuatu yang harus kau perjuangkan. Mungkin awalnya terasa tidak ada artinya lagi ketika sesuatu yang paling penting bagi kita pergi, tapi kita harus tetap hidup dengan sisa-sisa yang ada."

Kata-kata Eva barusan membuat Chuck tersentak. Memulai hidup kembali dengan sisa yang ada? Tapi apa yang tersisa darinya selepas kepergian Blair? Ia tidak punya apa-apa lagi.

Matanya kembali beradu pandang dengan milik Eva. Ia menemukan keteduhan di sana. Dan saat itulah Chuck tahu, bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini lah yang ia inginkan untuk menemaninya memulai kembali hidupnya dari awal.

"Eva, tujuanku datang kemari adalah untuk meminta izinmu." Chuck berujar dengan tatapan terfokus pada gadis pirang itu.

Eva mengangkat alis, merasa janggal. "Izin apa?"

Chuck kembali meraih jemari Eva. Memandang mata gadis itu sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. "Eva, maukah kau mengizinkanku kembali masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu?"

Tolong bilang ini bukan mimpi. Tapi Eva benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya kini. Chuck Bass—pemuda yang sempat membuatnya merasakan indahnya hidup di negeri dongeng untuk sesaat—memintanya untuk kembali masuk kehidupannya?

Eva masih ingat dengan jelas malam di mana Chuck mengusirnya—menyangsikan ketulusannya. Eva masih ingat dengan jelas sakitnya melihat Chuck lebih memilih mempercayai orang lain ketimbang dirinya. Tapi Eva juga masih ingat dengan jelas—betapa mudahnya pemuda ini bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Tapi Chuck..."

"Kesalahan terbesarku adalah mengajak dirimu masuk ke duniaku—dunia kotor yang penuh dengan akal bulus. Tapi sekarang aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi untuk ke New York bersamaku—itu bukan tempat yang baik untukmu, untuk kita. Sebagai gantinya aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu lagi—hidup sederhana, hanya kita berdua."

Seperti dulu lagi? Seperti saat ia dan Henry bersama?

Serindu apapun Eva pada masa itu, ia tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin terulang lagi. Ia menggelengkan kepala sambil menggigit bibir. "Tapi kau tidak seharusnya berada di tempat ini, tempatmu di New york. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan segalanya hanya untuk... untuk hidup seperti ini." Eva memberikan penekanan sambil memandang kedai kumuh tempat mereka berada.

Chuck Bass di kedai kumuh? Itu tidak seharusnya, bukan?

"Aku sudah kehilangan hal yang paling penting di hidupku, maka kehilangan hal lain bukan masalah besar." Chuck menjawab cepat.

"Pekerjaanmu? Keluargamu? Teman-temanmu? Kau tidak mungkin meninggalkan mereka semua seperti dulu lagi."

"Aku tidak akan kabur seperti dulu lagi." Chuck menyangkal. "Mereka tahu aku ada di Paris."

Eva masih bersikeras. "Chuck..." desisinya. "Kau tidak bisa..."

"Eva, kau harus mengerti!" Chuck berucap nyaris putus asa, merasa apapun yang ia katakan tak akan membuat gadis pirang ini paham. "Aku sudah muak dengan drama, aku merindukan masa-masa indah di mana segalanya terasa normal—masa-masa bersamamu dulu. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengobati luka hatiku, seperti yang dulu kau lakukan. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk memberikan sedikit kebaikanmu padaku, seperti dulu."

Seperti dulu. Masa-masa yang indah, seperti dulu.

Eva tersenyum hampa. "Jadi kau baru mencariku sekarang ketika kau membutuhkanku?" ada rasa miris ketika mengatakannya. Ironi.

Saat itulah ekspresi di wajah Chuck berubah menjadi penuh rasa bersalah. Ia melepaskan genggamannya, lalu sedikit mengambil jarak. "Kau benar, tak seharusnya aku ada di sini. Aku brengsek, seenaknya datang setelah sekian lama dan malah seenaknya memintamu untuk membantuku melupakan sakit hatiku." Chuck kali ini benar-benar menjauh. "Aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi, Eva. Terima kasih atas waktunya, aku akan pergi dan tak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Tanpa berkordinasi dengan otak, tangan Eva tahu-tahu saja sudah menahan lengan Chuck—mencegah pemuda itu menjauh. Mata mereka kembali beradu, dan kali ini memakan waktu cukup lama. Eva berusaha membaca pikiran Chuck yang terpancar dari sorot matanya—ketulusan lah yang ia temukan. Kali ini, seorang Chuck Bass benar-benar tulus.

"Tunggu apa lagi?"

Chuck mengangkat alis. "Apa?"

Eva tertawa. "Ayo bantu aku membersihkan gelas-gelas kotor ini agar kita bisa segera pulang ke Apartemen."

Dan ekspresi bingung itupun berganti menjadi tawa juga ketika mendengar ucapan Eva. Rasa lega bukan main Chuck rasakan. Ia pun berjalan mengikuti langkah gadis itu menuju tempat cuci di mana gelas-gelas kotor masih bertumpuk.

Eva menyerahkan satu gelas pada Chuck. Sempat ragu dan bingung, hingga akhirnya ia ambil juga gelas itu. Eva kembali tertawa. "Aku tak percaya ini—Chuck Bass membersihkan gelas?"

Chuck mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. "Chuck Bass mau melakukan apa saja untuk gadis yang ia cintai..."

Dan detik itu juga, Eva tahu—dunia nyata tidak seindah dongeng. Tapi dengan pemuda yang mencintainya ada di sisinya, siapa yang butuh dongeng?

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><em>2404/2011 02:30 AM - Sapphire Schweinsteiger_

endgame saya untuk GG: cheva dan dair. udah lama ga ngetik, hasilnya aneh maklumi saja.

Terima kasih.


End file.
